


It's just a scarecrow

by SniperGYS



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, a stupid idea born from too much free time, i'm sorry if my english is bad I'm learning, is not very shippy but they are learning of each other and think "hey this is not bad", teba is going full dad mood here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperGYS/pseuds/SniperGYS
Summary: When Mipha discover Revali's bigger fear by accident, she decide to help him overcome his fear, but destiny decide that this  is not going to be an easy task.-- This is a translation of my fanfic --
Relationships: Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solo un espantapájaros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929921) by [SniperGYS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperGYS/pseuds/SniperGYS). 
  * Inspired by [Solo un espantapájaros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929921) by [SniperGYS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperGYS/pseuds/SniperGYS). 



> Hello! Here is my first (and probably only) try in making a Zelda story. This was born one day that I was playing Age of Calamity and I took some dumb random screenshots and I made an actual story about it. I hope I didn't make the characters to sound very OOC...
> 
> Also I'm sorry if something is wrong spelled or translated, my only help is Google Translator and welp... I'm better at reading english than writting but I think that translating my own fics could be a good way of "training", so I'm sorry for any mistake

For a kingdom on the brink of collapse, everything seemed too quiet in the camp that the growing army of Hyrule had formed. Warriors from all over the kingdom were willing to help Princess Zelda in her fight against the cataclysm, but due to the complications of handling the Sheika towers with the transport of large numbers of people, only a small portion of each tribe was currently camping on Hyrule field.

Mipha was walking around with the future version of her brother, enjoying what seemed like a quiet afternoon after hard work. During the morning, she had gone out to carry a mission for the princess of the kingdom, and to make sure that everyone was in optimal condition, Zelda had given the afternoon off to everyone who had worked during the morning.

But more than relaxing and enjoying the company of Sidon, her mind was drifting further and further, returning to an event that she might consider curious. As much as she wanted to give her full attention to what her brother was talking, it was impossible for her to forget what happened early in the morning.

"Is something wrong sister? It looks that something is worrying you." Sidon had stopped and crouched a little to observe her directly, an action that did not cease to make her unconfortable every time he did so since she was used to being the one who lower her body to be at his level; after all, the present version of her brother hardly reached her waist.

"It's nothing of importance... I guess." Or at least that's what she wanted to believe, although no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't find any reason of why something like that would affect them in their fight against Ganon. "I'm just curious about… something."

"If you think I can help, feel free to ask." Sidon corrected his posture instantly to smile and do his classic characteristic 'pose', Mipha smiled back, as much as her brother grew up, it seemed that some things would never change.

"Well, I think… You could only help me depending on how much you know about the rito."

"About the rito? Hmm ..." He thought for a second, but nothing interesting seemed to come to him. "Not much actually, in my time the tribes became more enclosed due to the constant danger, some had begun to visit the region more often nowaday, but I hasn't managed to talk with them enough to really learn something. Is there a problem with them? "

"I don't think it can be considered a problem, but I'm curious about something."

"Oh, maybe you should ask master Revali."

"Eh… No, I don't think he will answer my question." She laughed a little at the idea, causing confusion in Sidon.

"I understand, he doesn't seem like someone who answers any question."

"Oh that's not why." The fact that Mipha kept laughing about the matter confused him even more.

"Well, you know him better than I do, so you say it for a reason. You better try asking Teba, I suppose it would be easier to talk to him than to any other rito warrior."

Talking to Teba was something Mipha would never have decided on her own. The young warrior from the future was not someone difficult to treat as Revali, but she also did not feel that close to him to ask a personal question; she even felt that it was easier to ask Revali anything even if he didn't answer.

The rito of the future seemed quite proud like others of his tribe, but easier to deal with than Revali; perhaps this was due to a greater maturity, since although he was still young, the warrior of the future seemed to be a few years older than the champion. Mipha hoped he could help her with an answer to her question.

Teba stood alone on one side of the camp, fixing a couple of bows from his fellow rito warriors. The first option to cross Mipha's mind were to turn around and try when he were less busy, but her brother didn't seem to share the same idea.

"Hey Teba!" The prince greeted him, approaching in the most casual way in the world, causing the warrior to turn around and look at them with confusion.

"Your Highnesses! Do you need something?" He asked as he stood up to show respect.

"Hey, no formalities with me." Said Sidon quickly as he approached him. "My sister need your help with something."

At that moment Mipha felt that her role as an older sister had been switched with Sidon, who was trying to help her get an answer to an absurd question and the idea was something curious, but, she had to take this opportunity that Teba was giving to her. "Ah… I have a question, but… I don't know how to ask without making it sound disrespectful." Both Teba and Sidon were watching her with curiousity now.

Teba smiled a little to try to don't look intimidating as he realized that perhaps the princess was nervous in his presence. "Don't worry, feel free to ask anything."

"I just want to know, are all the rito afraid of scarecrows?"

That was not the question that neither of the 2 young men expected, Sidon even thought it was perhaps a joke, but his sister seemed too serious about the matter. Teba on one hand seemed extremely confused, but on the other, he understood why the young princess had hinted that she didn't want to be disrespectful, the rito were birds after all.

"Eh, no?" He didn't know what more to say to the strange question. "Excuse me, but why do you ask?"

"Well ... I went on a mission with Revali today and ..." The memory of what happened was still quite vivid in her mind.

...

Since the army had settled in a fixed location while Rotver and Prunia worked with the Sheika towers and King Rhoam traveled to visit Rito village and Zora's Domain to settle matters with their leaders about the assistance they would provide for the final battle, Princess Zelda had called Mipha and Revali to send them on a very important mission... To search for all the kolog hidden in the areas around Hyrule field.

At first glance it didn't seem like an important task when they had the cataclysm almost over their heads, but Obab insisted that it was necessary to seek the kolog to help them in their mission; with his words and wanting to have all the possible help in the upcoming fight, Zelda managed to convince Revali to be part of the search expedition together with Mipha.

That day, their search had led them to one of the small towns on the field that had been evacuated after the start of the cataclysm. The inhabitants seemed to make a living from agriculture, so, the place was crowded with home-grown crops and small streets that divided one house from another, forming a fairly compact town.

Considering that the kolog like to hide in the strangest places possible, their mission involved thoroughly checking the entire place, so both champions decided to split up to finish quicker.

A couple of hours and a kolog later, Mipha was walking back to meet Revali and return to the camp, when a voice made her stop.

"Do you think this will end like the last time? Just wait and see!"

That was undoubtedly Revali's voice. Fearing that some monsters had started an attack, she quickly approached where her partner's voice came from, only to run into Revali in the middle of one of the crop fields, without any company other than that of a scarecrow.

The simple fact that his words were directed towards an inanimate object was not what made the event seem like something funny, no, what made the zora princess to be more curious, was that Revali was walking around the object several meters away of it and with an expression of distrust. From time to time he seemed to want to reduce the separation between himself and the straw doll, but instantly recoiled as if something was preventing him.

"You and your friends won't be able to beat me this time ... Just ... Just ..." Again, he tried to get closer, but for each step he took towards the object, he quickly took two backwards. "Just ... Stop looking at me like this!"

"Revali." Hearing the soft voice coming from behind him, the rito champion gave an alarmed start, but tried to compose himself the instant he recognized his companion. "What's wrong?" She asked after verifying that there was indeed no threat around.

"What? Nothing! Why do you ask?" He answered with a false tranquility.

"I heard you were talking to someone and I thought maybe you had found a problem."

"Me talking with someone? Of course not, nobody is here, maybe, you heard something else, the people of the town are probably around here trying to get their belongings or something. It seems that we have already searched all over the place, we better go back."

Revali began to advance in the direction of the camp, but not only had his response sounded like a complete improvised lie, but also Mipha could not help but observe how her companion was walking whitout taking his vision away from the scarecrow that was still inert in the field, as if expecting it will start to move at any moment.

In the time she'd known him, Mipha had never seen him act that way in front of an inanimate object, so the situation was piquing her curiosity. Why would Revali be yelling at a poor scarecrow? Why couldn't he get close to it? Was he afraid of them?

Knowing the temperament of his companion she decided not to bother him with the matter, but her curiosity was undoubtedly increasing the more she thought about it.

...

"His behavior did not resemble what I know of him, but since I don't know many rito either, I could not dismiss the idea that perhaps is something common between the tribe... Not that I implied that everyone is afraid of them but ...!" After finishing explaining what happened, she tried to apologize instantly to avoid any misunderstanding with the warrior of the future, but he stopped her with a simple gesture of his wing.

"Hey calm down, I understand your concern!" He said quickly to reassure her. "Although I must admit that it sounds like something peculiar ... The truth is that I do not know if anyone within the tribe is afraid of them... I know that my son loves them, he even dress them for the cold." He added smiling after the memory of his son waiting for him in the future.

"Oh, so it's not a common thing."

"It seems not."

"Ha ha, how strange and here I was thinking that because you all are literal birds you guys would be afraid of them." Sidon commented with a small laugh, making Mipha to hit her forehead with her hand at his actions. Her efforts of not sound impolite had ended on the floor thanks to the impulsiveness of her brother; again a sign that no matter how time passes, some things would never change.

Luckily for the champion, Teba was more busy accommodating his thoughts than paying attention to what the prince had just hinted at. "However, if master Revali had any fear, it would be something he would have written in his diary, and I don't recall reading anything about it."

"Revali have a diary?" Mipha asked with a new surge of curiosity.

"Sure! The village chiefs had been taking care of it for generations, the current chief of my time let me read it. From what I understand, the other tribes did the same."

"Of course we did!" Sidon added enthusiastically, causing his sister to give him such a stern look that it made him regret speaking.

"Did you read my diary?" She asked calmly, however, it was easy to notice that the tone of her voice did not match that of her gaze.

"Eh, no?"

Sure, Mipha did not believe his answer for a second, but perhaps that was a topic for later, for now she preferred to satisfy her curiosity about the discovery of the possible fear of her fellow champion. "Maybe... In this time some things changed, perhaps, we are a different version from those of your time."

"That's possible... But the only way to know it would be checking his current journal and compare it with what I remember. Although something tells me that ..."

"He would never let us read it." All three talked at the same time. The answer was obvious no matter what timeline they were living in.

"I guess I'll have to forget about it." Since Revali obviously would never admit to have a problem with a straw doll, the young princess would have to resign herself to leaving the matter. That was probably the best option, but knowing that she couldn't help her friend to overcome a possible trauma disappointed her a bit. Revali might not be her closest friend, but even if he didn't admit it, he was her friend after all and she cared about him.

"Well ... If your interest is so strong, perhaps ... I can try to find out something about the matter. Master Revali invited me to train before dinner, some opportunity to investigate could be given."

"Oh no, don't bother! I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you, I know a topic like that could be something... dangerous... to deal with."

"Don't worry! I'll be careful. In a way, maybe it be similar to when I try to get my son to tell me the truth about something he wants to hide. I know how to deal with sensitive matters... Or so I think." The comment almost made Mipha laugh, comparing Revali to a little boy, it was kind of funny.

From the short time she has know the warrior, Mipha couldn't deny that he seemed like a good father. Perhaps it would be a good idea to let him try to get some information.

...

The hours around dinner in the camp were considered the loudest and most lively moments of the day, soldiers from the different tribes of Hyrule gathered to replenish their energies and talk among themselves.

Zelda however kept some distance from all the noise to have some peace of mind. At first it was just her, Link, the little guardian and Impa; but after a few days, Impa had managed to convince the four champions to spend those moments with them. A proposal that Revali was willing to decline, but after being reminded by the royal councilor that this was for the princess, and after being threatened by Urbosa, he had no choice but to accept.

The conversations between the small group were calmer, so getting lost in one's mind was something much easier. That day however, Mipha was more busy observing Revali's behavior. To her peace of mind, he did not seem to be in a bad mood, so, most likely, nothing had happened during his training with Teba, which was good news considering that she was worried to cause a problem between the warrior from the future and who seemed to be his hero.

"What?" The rito asked after noticing that the zora princess was looking at him. Despite sounding somewhat irritated for being forced to spend dinner time in company, Mipha couldn't help but notice that this time he had sounded friendlier than normal. A good sign that everything was fine.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"I'm used to people admiring me during combat or practice, but someone doing it at a time like this is not normal."

Once again his tone sounded calm. Maybe she should say something to him to not sound so strange for looking at him for no reason. "I was just wondering how was your training with Teba."

Revali's surprised expression was quite noticeable and it took Mipha a while to understand why. She shouldn't know about that training. "How do you know about that?" He asked confused.

"Oh ..." Now she was a little sorry for asking. If she thought about it, Revali wasn't the type who trained with others, in fact, she always saw him alone and a far of everyone, even during combat, he keeped his distant. On the other hand, she wasn't supposed to have much reason to talk to the future rito warrior either. "I ... I saw both of you leaving the camp with your weapons, I thought it was for training." Resorting to a little lie wasn't her style, but she wasn't going to tell him directly that she and Teba had talked about the scarecrow thing either.

Luckily, Revali accepted her words as truth. "It went quite well, he is quite skilled and his battle style differ a bit from what I know, although he is not at my level yet."

Mipha smiled at his answer. Classic Revali, he couldn't stop emphasizing his own abilities, but if he stopped doing it, then it would be a sign that something bad was going on. After his answer, the young princess did not expect Revali to say anything else and even thought, that perhaps he would retire to his tent to spend time alone, but instead, she was surprised that this time it was him who was staring at her.

As they both looked at each other it seemed that everything around them had disappeared. Mipha could tell that he was thinking something, he wanted to tell her something but couldn't decide on what.

Was it related to the whole scarecrow thing? After all, Teba was trying to get information from him on the matter. Has Teba told him something? And if so, would he have told him that she was curious about it? Or maybe he wanted to ask about something else?

Mipha's mind was racing at full speed trying to decipher what other topic would Revali be interested to talk with her, but couldn't set on something. If she thought about it, she didn't know him well enough and even doubted that anyone really knew him very well, considering how lonely he was.

Revali was like a chest, with a lost key that prevented everyone from seeing what unknown surprises awaited inside. Maybe opening that chest would be a good idea. Finding out what might contain sounded interesting and exciting.

Trying to win the friendship of the proud and most skilled warrior of the rito would be a good adventure. She couldn't force him of course, but if she in fact win his friendship, it would make her feel more at ease knowing that him could count on her when he needed. Perhaps trying to help him with his possible fear of scarecrows could be the starting point for a great friendship!

"You ..." Revali's voice brought her back to reality. He was still watching her, but when she returned her attention to his green eyes, she could see that he looked nervous. "You ... You haven't said anything to anyone, right?"

"Eh?" She was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"What happened in the morning." He replied slightly, possibly trying to prevent someone else from hearing him.

"Ah!" She didn't want to lie to him twice, mainly when she planned to try to win his friendship, but she also didn't think it would be good to tell him that Sidon and Teba knew his secret. She needed to find a way to answer without offending or lying to him. "I-"

"It's time to rest everyone!" Impa exclaimed suddenly as she stood up and stretched a bit, the others followed her instantly. "I'll go to see those who will stand guard around the camp." She added to inform the princess of the kingdom.

"Sure Impa, don't delay." Zelda replied as she carried the little guardian in her hands. Then she turned her gaze to the others. "Please don't get tired more than you should." Her eyes flicked from Revali to Link, who were the most likely to stay up late in the night for extra training. "Sleep well."

After expresing their understanding, everyone began to head towards their tents, around them the other soldiers and warriors began to move under the orders of Impa.

Revali stood up after a long sigh of resignation and walked to his resting place that he shared with Teba. Mipha however, sighed in relief, she was saved from having to lie to him again.

She started moving to her own tent, but spotted Sidon and Teba among the crowd, watching at her from a distance, an indication that they wanted to talk to her.

"You were right. Master Revali seems to have a problem with scarecrows." Teba reported once they were away from the tumult of the camp.

"Did you tell him something about me?" She asked instantly, thinking that perhaps the question Revali wanted to ask had something to do with it.

"No, don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. I just suggested using some scarecrows as shooting targets and he immediately got nervous and declined the offer quickly." He chuckled. If Revali had acted as she had seen him in the morning, she could understand why Teba found it funny. "As more I keeped insisting that they would be good targets, the more nervous he got, until I dropped the subject and he went back to normal."

"Oh ... I wonder why. Maybe if I found out where his fear came from, I could help him get over it."

"Why don't you ask him?" Sidon suddenly intervened with his classic energy.

But Mipha responded with an instant negative gesture. "If I ask him, he would never give me an answer. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would tell anyone about."

"It will be difficult to find the reason then. The only idea I can think of is to look at his diary from this time, maybe from the beginning things were different for all of you and he developed his fear only in this timeline." Teba commented after thinking for a moment. In a way his idea sounded logical, after all, some of the things that Sidon had told them, sounded diferent of what she remembered.

"Taking his diary without permission is not something I like, but ... The idea of being able to help him is something that I don't think I can ignore, although I can't think of how we could get it." They both thought for a few seconds, until Sidon's classic smile interrupted them.

"What if you ask Impa for help? With her abilities maybe she can take it quickly and return it without master Revali noticing it."

The fact that they were waiting for Impa to finish her work of setting up guards around the camp had given Mipha enough time to think about what she was doing.

On one hand, the idea of meddling in Revali's private life filled her with remorse and guilt; on the other, the idea of getting to know him better and helping him with his little problem was interesting to her. The rito champion obviously didn't like to talk about his personal affairs, but since Zelda entrusted both of them with the task of searching the kolog, she had become more curious about her quest partner. Spending all that time in his company had given her the idea of getting closer to him; after all, as arrogant as he was, it was obvious that deep down, Revali was a good person who cared for others no matter how much he denied it.

"Is something wrong?" Impa's voice called her attention. The counselor had approached them once the area was mostly clear and most of the soldiers had withdrawn or were heading to their resting places.

"Hello!" Sidon greeted her cheerfully, as if it were the beginning of a normal conversation. "We just wanted your help with a little something."

"My help?"

"We want to know why master Revali is scared of scarecrows!"

"REVALI, WHAT?"

Ok, Mipha would make sure that the little version of her brother who was waiting for her at home, will learn to doesn't be so direct when speaking. And she would also make sure to talk a bit about it with the grown-up version of her brother.

Teba spent the next few minutes explaining the situation as quickly as possible. "And that's why we wanted to see if you could help us to take a look at his diary."

"Oh!" Impa seemed to want to laugh. Without a doubt, the news that the proud champion was afraid of something so harmless was news that could not be ignored.

"Please don't tell anyone." Mipha pleaded quickly after noticing that Impa was probably thinking of a way to use the information to her advantage. "Revali might get mad if he finds out that I..."

Impa's posture returned to a more serious one after noticing that the zora princess was beginning to worry about causing trouble with her feathered companion. "I understand! No one will find out from me, I promise."

Mipha sighed more calmly, if Impa followed her promise to not tell anyone about it, they could get an answer quickly, she would help Revali with his problem and everything would end well. Of course, first she would make sure that Sidon doesn't tell anyone by accident.

After getting a deal, the four of them retired to sleep, not realizing that one of the Yiga clan soldiers had overheard the conversation by accident...

...

The next morning Mipha was ready to go on a new kolog search with Revali, thinking about how to get a good conversation with him. Perhaps she could start a conversation about the weather and then try to get into more personal topics. Anything to help her to understand better the rito champion, but it could also be a chance to find the source of his fear of straw dolls, without the need to 'borrow for a few minutes' his diary.

At breakfast time, Zelda couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain champion.

"Has anyone seen Revali?" The princess of the kingdom asked Teba, who along with Sidon, Yunobo and Riju, had accompanied them during breakfast.

"He left very early to train."

"Ah, it's part of his daily routine, I've seen him to go training every morning since all this started." Daruk added.

"I supposed he did something similar every day, yet he's always back on time for breakfast." Although she didn't want to think that something had happened to him, Zelda was beginning to worry.

"Stay calm." Urbosa called, her hand went quickly to the princess shoulder to reasure her. "Sure he is late, but don't worry, he'll be back soon."

They decided to leave the matter for the moment while they finished their meals, but after noon, Mipha was still waiting for Revali to arrive to continue their search of kolog, however, he still showed no signs of life.

"This... is not normal anymore." Zelda said with a greater degree of concern than she had shown during breakfast.

Mipha couldn't answer, although she wanted to say something to assure the princess that she had nothing to worry about, her mind was trying to figure out where her partner could have gone without a warning, however, her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the loud laughter of some Yiga soldiers.

"Hey! Keep your voice down please." Impa ordered as she approached the noisy soldiers.

"Sorry, but we couldn't help it." One of them answered, who, if he was not wearing that characteristic mask of his clan, would be showing everyone his expression of amusement.

"Oh and what's so funny if you can tell?"

"Haven't you heard?" The counselor turned her attention to the soldier who had spoken. "Champion Revali is afraid of scarecrows!" And after saying that, the Yiga group laughed loudly again.

Zelda looked at the group with an expression of curiosity, that was a fact that she did not know. Impa instead was more surprised that they knew the information, while Mipha had an expression closer to that of horror. How had they found out? Instantly her gaze went to Impa who, after feeling the glare, turned to see the zora princess and give her a negative gesture, that news had not come from her.

"How ... how did you find out?" Zelda asked unable to hide her surprise and curiosity, after all, Revali was not the type of person who walked around telling his life and even less his fears.

"Everyone know it! Someone started telling it last night, nobody believed it to be true, but some of our teammates found the champion training in the morning and questioned it ... We don't really know what happened, but they found that it was true. "

"Are you sure?" Impa looked at them sternly, to make them talk more.

"Of course! Why do you think no one has seen him the whole day? He doesn't want to leave his tent because now everyone knows his secret."

Mipha covered her face with both of her hands, this was definitely not going to end well.

...

"Revali please, just come out for a moment!" Zelda asked outside the tent that the champion shared with his future counterpart.

"No!" The answer arrived quickly.

"We can discuss the matter!"

"I said no!"

They had been like that for a lot of minutes already. Out of respect and despite the authority she had in the small army, Zelda had forbidden Impa to enter and forcibly make the champion to go out of the tent; however, the negotiation did not appear to be working either.

"You can't stay there forever!" Impa exclaimed this time, tired of continuing to waste their time with nonsense. "You'll have to come out sooner or later!"

"Force me!"

Zelda, again, stopped Impa from her new attempt to tear the tent down. "Wait, let's see if the others can help us."

The princess and Impa went to look for the other champions and talk about the situation, Mipha nevertheless stared at the closed door of the tent, her mind full of possible actions that she might regret if she execute.

She wanted to apologize to Revali for starting the rumor, if her curiosity hadn't gone that far, she would never have told Teba and Sidon, and might even have forgotten about it after a couple of hours. Her sense of guilt made her want to talk with her partner and solve the problem.

Sighing with resignation, she chose to carry out the worst of her ideas and she was sure, she would end up regretting it later, but if things had already gotten out of her control, it couldn't get worse, right?

The door was opened with more force than necessary forgetting for a moment that the tents were made of cloth, causing a surprised and somewhat offended Revali to get up from where he was lying.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"No, what do you think YOU are doing? Don't forget we have a mission!" Even after starting, Mipha was surprised that she did exactly what she thought. Demanding something by force was not her thing but, perhaps this time it was necessary to be able to get Revali to talk to her and eventually solve the whole problem. .

"Mission? That search is nothing more than a waste of time!"

"You know very well that any type of help is necessary in our situation!"

"Tell that to Obab! If you really want to help that much, tell him to just use his powers already and stop asking us for those seeds that only Hylia know why he wants a lot of them!"

Well, on that subject she could not deny that he was right, the reason of why Obab wanted so many seeds was a mystery to all of Hyrule, but they were deviating from the main theme of her irruption.

Taking a long breath to calm herself, Mipha tried not to raise her voice again. "Look, I didn't come here to solve the biggest mystery ofthe kolog forest, I just want to apologize."

"Apologize for making the entire army of making fun of me? Yeah, thanks for that." His voice was obviously filled with annoyance.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but I didn't tell them anything ..." Revali's glare was on her, making her feel like a scared prey. "Look, your behavior made me curious so I asked Teba if it was something normal between the rito and Sidon was there, but I know they would never say anything to anyone and ..." The fact that Revali did not lose his attention for a second caused her to feel more and more nervious. "And ... Did really the entire army has made fun of you?"

"Oh I don't know, counting that those who started spreading it were those fools from the Yiga clan. At this time of day, probably even Ganon already knows!" His tone of sarcasm ended up changing to one more of anger when he finished his sentence and Mipha could not blame him, those Yiga sure ran to spread the news as soon as they found out. "When I was training they were only an insignificant group, but when I returned, members of my own tribe could not stop laughing about it, then more soldiers from the kingdom arrived and even some of your subjects joined them instantly."

"But..."

"Oh the great Revali is afraid of a straw doll! He must be afraid of the dark too!" He said with a false comical voice. "I could write you a list of all the things they started saying outside the tent until I shoot a bomb arrow at them to get them off, but I don't feel like doing it, so leave me alone." He finished while pointing to the door of the tent.

"But Revali, you can't stay here forever, we have to help the princess."

"You should have thought of that before going on telling anyone about my problems!"

"I'm really sorry, but ... You must calm down for a moment, they will surely quickly forget about it." At this point she didn't know what else to say, everything she had planned had disappeared from her mind.

"Oh really? Just wait for Urbosa to find out. I can bet you that this will not be a subject that she let die quickly! And let's not going on about that fool Kogha when he hear it ..."

That was another point that she couldn't find a way to contradict him either. Urbosa undoubtedly will laugh at his face for the rest of his life, which made her feel even more worse considering that Zelda and Impa where looking for her; and then there was Kogha, who no doubt his minions would already be telling him the rumor if they hadn't already, and as long as the Yiga clan remembered, no one in all Hyrule would forget.

Surely such a childish matter could turn into a real problem, a silly problem, but a problem after all, especially when the person involved was someone who lived off his reputation like Revali.

"I'll find a way to help you with this, I promise!"

"I think you've done enough already." For a few seconds neither of them said anything, finishing the conversation.

If the princess did not want to leave, then he would be the one to do so. He began to move in the direction of the door that his companion continued to ignore, in order to search for the most remote place in the entire camp.

"Wait!" She called him again, but he didn't stop.

"Just leave me alone!"

Again, without thinking about the consequences of her actions, Mipha waved her hand and a fountain of water appeared between the door of the tent and Revali, stopping him in the process, but before either of them could react to the situation, the zora princess had been transported to the water source.

Usually, Mipha used her ability to transport herself to any source of water mostly for combat and not in a place as narrow as a tent, so, in the lack of consideration of the small place where she was, she ended up colliding with the walls of the tent and obviously with the body of a surprised Revali.

None of them could avoid getting caught in the entanglement caused by the force of the collision.

"Are you crazy?" An enraged Revali exclaimed as he was trapped between the ground, Mipha and the now destroyed tent.

Mipha was about to apologize once more, when a shadow grew over her and the rito trapped under her body.

"Eh ... Shall we come back later?"

The voice of a confused Zelda captured the attention of both... Making them notice the arrival not only of the princess, but also of the other champions, Impa, the little guardian and the four time travelers. All observing the scene with different ranges of surprise, especially Sidon, and a clear perverse look in the case of Urbosa. Link had even covered the bright eye of the little guardian so that he could not observe what was happening.

Mipha could assure that there was no way to not make all of them to misinterpret that she was on top of Revali and with the destroyed tent over them. She needed to explain herself quickly to avoid any further rumors, but a sudden movement beneath made her pull away. Revali had managed to escape at a speed never seen before by a member of his tribe.

Without a doubt, things could go from bad to worse, and to Mipha's bad luck, it seemed that her plan of wanting to help Revali and the opportunity of increase her friendship with him, was collapsing faster than the tent she had destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Revali have a nice talk, but stuffs aren't getting better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just forgot to explain that I place this story after Age of Calamity chapter 7.1 The battle in the Plateau (after they reunite with Rhoam) and before chapter 7.2 when Prunia transported the whole army and the divine beast near the tower of Hyrule field.
> 
> Also if something is hard to understand, please tell me, I'm still learning about translating my stuffs to english.

"Who knew Revali was afraid of scarecrows?"

It was not an actual question, Urbosa simply couldn't let it pass after Zelda explained the problem. Around her, others also found the situation funny and showed it without being able to hide the desire to accompany the gerudo with a laugh.

Even the always serious Link had covered his face as he could not contain a smile at the news and Mipha could assure that the noises emitted by the little guardian were it's version of a laugh as well.

The only ones who did not participate in the fun were Teba, who already had his time of surprise the day before, Sidon who was afraid that his sister scolded him and Mipha herself, who wished she could force the little guardian to return her to the previous day and avoid the mess she had caused.

"Everyone, calm down please." Zelda tried to bring order, however, it was obvious that she was also trying to contain the return of a new fit of laughter. "We need to do something to bring Revali back."

"Oh of course we need him back, otherwise, how can I laugh in his face?" Urbosa joked again with a louder laugh.

"Let's try to not talk about it in his presence please, our plan to beat Ganon is at stake."

The fact that their plan could fall apart and let the cataclysm win because of a scarecrow, was without a doubt, the most absurd way in which they could lose the fight.

"Easy little bird, I promise to not make him angry... At least not until Ganon falls." Urbosa specified the last part, implying that this would be a subject that she would bring back in the future.

"Thank you Urbosa."

"But that won't stop me from asking another question." Zelda looked at her in confusion. Urbosa moved to stand beside Mipha and put her arm around the young zora's shoulder. "What were you and Revali doing to destroy an entire tent?"

Her tone of voice along with a mischievous look, only made Mipha feel more and more embarrassed. "It was an accident." But, Mipha was sure that nobody would believe her.

"Suuuuuuure, an accident." The fact that the gerudo's voice sounded more and more insinuating did not help at all.

Luckily for Mipha, Zelda had once again tried to move the conversation to the main topic. "Please, let's focus on what's important and save Mipha's private life for later." After noticing that Mipha looked at her in horror, Zelda rectified. "I mean, it's not that they have something... Well ... You know ... Yes, of course... Any ideas what we can do for Revali?"

"Let's set all the scarecrows on Hyrule on fire!" Sidon suggested happily.

"Oh no! That would not be good for the farmers." But Zelda rushed to answer.

"Ah ... We silence the Yiga clan by force?"

"Oh, your brother has good ideas Mipha, I sign up for the task." Urbosa sounded happier than she should at the idea.

And Riju seemed to share the sentiment. "Great Urbosa, I volunter to help you with this noble work!"

"I'm afraid no one will do anything to the Yiga clan ... for now?" Zelda was beginning to fear for the safety of her new allies, although she also can't ignore the possibility that Revali would attempt revenge at any moment.

“What if we all talk about what scares us the most? Some sympathy might help. " Yunobo replied calmly. "I am afraid of many things, and some people make fun of me for it."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." This time, Zelda was grateful that the idea was not so extreme.

"Ah ... Well ... Maybe it doesn't hurt Revali to know that ... I am afraid of... dogs." Daruk looked somewhat embarrassed, his fear was a fact that not many knew.

“Yes, maybe it's a good idea. Learning that others have fear of unusual things, it will make him feel better. Although we must find him first, so we can talk with him. "

After the small agreement, everyone started looking for where the missing rito could be. But by dinner time, no one had managed to find even one of his feathers. Zelda was beginning to believe that perhaps he had returned to his training area in the Hebra Mountains.

The next day things did not seem to improve, Revali had been missing for a full day causing Zelda to start to get impatient, the fact that time passed quickly and the return of King Rhoam was closer, was making the princess fear in how her father would react, if he found out that one of his champions had disappeared because they had made fun of his phobia of a scarecrow.

The only person who seemed more scared than the princess of the kingdom, was the other princess of the group. Mipha could not stop feeling guilty for leaving Revali in the situation he was in, and adding to that, Urbosa decided to take every opportunity she could to make suggestive comments about what happened with the destroyed tent. Mipha really couldn't find a way to feel optimistic about what was going on.

It was until that night that a small possibility to improve everything appeared in front of her. When everyone was on their way to rest, Teba had been waiting for her by the side of her resting place.

"Your highness, I don't know if I really should do this but... I know where master Revali is."

"But why haven't you told princess Zelda? "

"I was thinking about it but ... He doesn't want others to find him. However, I think it is necessary for you to talk with him."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me again ... Especially after what happened last time."

"Hey, don't worry. I understand if you feel like that taking into account his personality, but, I also know that deep down, he just wants others to understand him. Also, I can't let things go wrong between you two because of a misunderstanding. These kinds of things are best to be solved quickly. "

"I know, though ... I don't really know what I can tell him to fix this."

“Just be yourself, believe me that's enough. Come on, I'll take you with him. "

A while later, Mipha was flying with Teba in the direction of the sheika tower in the fields of Hyrule. It was the closest tower to where the camp was located since Rotver and Prunia planned to use it to summon the troops that would fight in the final battle against Ganon.

Although the tower was surrounded by a small city, in which even Link had found the little guardian of the future a few months ago, Zelda had decided to keep the camp on the outskirts of the place to avoid any possible attack on the town even if it was already evacuated. The less damage to people's habitats, the better for everyone.

Once at the tower, Teba tried to get as quietly as possible, avoiding flying over a certain side to avoid being seen. He carefully set Mipha at the top in which the terminal for the sheika slate was located.

After making sure that Teba had left without being discovered, Mipha approached her objective. Revali was sitting almost at the edge of the tower, watching the stars above them, probably too absorbed in his thoughts to notice her arrival or the flapping of Teba’s wings.

"Revali." Despite she talked softly, the champion was startled at the sound, obviously not expecting someone to appear suddenly behind him.

"Wh- H- How did you get here?" He was puzzled, after all, he was sitting next to the hole in the ground that served as an entrance to the top of the tower. If someone climbed, he would instantly notice it.

"That doesn’t matter." She tried to deviate from the topic, but her partner's stern gaze was starting to make her nervous.

"Well, unless Prunia came back and transported you here for no reason, the only other option would be that Teba brought you."

"How do you know that Te- '?" She stopped before finishing the sentence and slapped her forehead, the answer was too obvious that she didn’t even know why she had tried to hide it in the first place.

"Who else could know I’m here?" He put down a plate that he had apparently been holding out of her vision’s field.

Now Mipha understands why the warrior from the future knew where to find him, it looked that Teba had been bringing him something to eat. "Well ... Prunia and Rotver have actually returned… Anyway, I just want to apologize, I know the other day didn't go as I expected but... We need to talk."

"So that you have more to say to everyone about me? No, thanks." He tried to turn to the opposite side, but Mipha had knelt beside him to look at him directly.

"Revali, do you really think I would tell the Yiga clan your secret?"

They stared at each other, Mipha felt as if she had entered a battle of gazes, she knew that if she took her attention away even for a few seconds, it would be enough to make Revali doubt her. She had to keep calm enough to let her partner read everything about her and understand that she didn’t want to hurt him.

A few seconds began to feel like hours and although her eyes began to get irritated from not being able to blink, Mipha had to endure it, especially after noticing that her friend's gaze began to change.

At first it seemed that Revali wanted to make himself look intimidating, perhaps to make her confess that she had spread his secret to half the world; but the more she kept looking at him, her green eyes began to look more and more expressive. His gaze seemed to soften with each passing second.

It was an interesting change considering that the zora princess was more used to his serious, determined and intimidating gaze, similar to those of the small hunting birds that she used to see in the mountains; at the moment however, his eyes showed something more like insecurity? Or maybe remorse for drawing conclusions? Whatever it was, Mipha hoped the change was because he had seen her sincerity through her eyes.

After a few more seconds, Revali closed his eyes, and slowly shook his head as he sighed. "No. It's not... your style to make fun of others."

His words made Mipha sigh as well, but in her case it was of relief. She brought one of her hands to her heart so she could calm down, and smiled. “I'm glad we can have this agreement, and I'm really sorry, seriously; I shouldn't have discussed it with the others, if I wanted to know I should have asked you and... I also apologize for having confronted you like that the other day. I think I got carried away and instead of helping I just made things worse. "

"Oh right, I think I forgot to thank you for that detail too... Surely, Urbosa now has enough material to bother me for two whole lives." He added after recalling the compromised position in which they were involved after their little discussion in the camp, the one Urbosa and everyone else had witnessed.

"If it makes you feel better, Urbosa has already tortured me for almost an entire day, even after I explained it was an accident." She covered her face with both hands to hide her embarrassment after remembering the various comments that the Gerudo matriarch had made about it, which had scared Riju and Sidon, and confused Yunobo. Link's reaction to 'cover the sound’s receptors of the little guardian so that it could not hear anything, only made the situation worse.

To her surprise, Revali smiled. "I know, from what Teba told me, I think you've had enough punishment for your actions."

Mipha moved her hands a bit to uncover her eyes and observe the small smile on Revali's face. "And even knowing that, you have me here apologizing." Despite the comment she had just made, her tone was actually more amusing and she hoped that the rito champion would not take it the wrong way and get angry again, however what was a small smile from Revali, it seemed to be increasing.

"These are two different matters princess, technically you should apologize for both."

"Oh ... I apologize for what happened, honestly all of this was not my intention."

"I know." Revali's expression returned to a serious one again, as he turned his gaze to the moon in front of them.

Observing the moon from the top of a Sheika tower was something to see without a doubt. The height allowed to appreciate the dark sky in all its splendor, but what most caught the attention of the princess at the moment was how the green eyes of her companion seemed to have a unique shine with the light of the moon. It was something that she had not noticed before, but now she knew that in order to understand Revali better, it was necessary to look directly into his eyes, which seemed to say more than his words. As it had happened a few minutes ago, as intimidating as he wanted to look, his gaze reflected the opposite.

Her thoughts were cut off when he continued speaking. "Teba ... He told me that you only wanted to help and that it was not your fault."

"Oh!" His comment had taken her by surprise. She already tought that the warrior from the future would have tried to convince him to return to the camp, but she did not imagine that Teba would also tell him about her. "I didn't think he would have spoken for me."

"It shouldn't surprise you. That doofus has a father complex, wanting to meddle in other people's business."

Mipha smiled at the comment. "I'm afraid he misses his son, it's been several days since they arrived." Seeing that Revali sighed again in resignation made her smile even more. "He also cares about you."

"He shouldn't, I can manage ... Alone."

Even thinking that it might be an action that would not be well received, Mipha patted him lightly on the closer wing. The normal thing was to have done it on his shoulder, but knowing perfectly well that Revali was not one of the people who appreciated the contact or the closeness of others, it was better to go slowly.

“I'm afraid this is an issue that will be easier to solve with help. Revali, if you let me help you, we will find a way for others to stop making fun at you. "

"Unless you can erase everyone's memory, I don't see how they can forget it."

"They may never forget it, but it can be solved in other ways."

With a degree of curiosity at her words, Revali turned around to look at her _._ "How?"

“That is something we will discover once we understand the problem. First, what exactly happened when the Yiga clan members questioned you about the matter? From what I know of you, I don't think you accepted having a phobia."

"Of course I didn't tell them anything." After observing the inquisitive look of the princess, he realized that he should be more cooperative and explain himself better. “When they asked ... I was surprised they made the comment and I didn’t know what to answer, I always try to avoid those silly dolls so that no one asks about it. They must have interpreted my silence as some sign to continue investigating, because they began to press more and more about it, even suggesting to go find some to take to the camp. Their comments only increased my nerves and... I escaped. "

"Just like that?"

"Just like that..."

Mipha thought about it for a few seconds, maybe there was a way out of the problem. "So you never accepted it and they just assumed it was true?" After receiving an affirmation, the young zora was delighted. "Revali, if you never accepted it, then you just have to deny it."

"Do you really believe it's THAT easy? They are going to want me to prove otherwise! "

"So are you really afraid of scarecrows?"

Instead of an answer, Revali sighed again, bringing one of his wings to his face to try to hide his expression of exhaustion mixed with some embarrassment.

This time with more determination, Mipha moved closer to the rito and sat right next to him, looking directly at the moon that was already reaching the middle of the sky. Thinking that maybe they can finally talk about his problem, she rested her hand on his shoulder to give him the support he needed. "You know, talking about it can help you to get through it." She commented calmly.

As childish as being afraid of a straw doll sounded, if it was a true phobia, she couldn't force him to talk about it, so it was better to offer her support and let him decide what to do.

Revali moved his wing to rest it on her hand. "I know how nice you are, but I don't understand why you have so much interest in this."

Mipha smiled at him again, seeing him in this calmer facet, close to a vulnerable point, was without a doubt a good start. "You are my friend Revali, even if this weren’t out of control, my intention was to help you from the beginning."

She watched him close his eyes again. He seemed to be thinking about the matter, so she decided not to rush him and give him time. Her hand still on his shoulder to continue giving him the support he needed while secretly enjoying the feeling of his feathers. 

Although she had already appreciated the softness of his feathers in previous occasions that she healed some wounds on his wings, it did not cease to surprise her the different textures in his plumage, a detail associated with the different sizes of each feather apparently. However, her research on the plumage theory she had just created, was interrupted when Revali opened his eyes and began to explain.

"I know you're going to laugh, but it started when I was around 6 years old."

"Don’t worry, I promise not to laugh."

Although his expression indicated doubt, he continued speaking. "Even if it was forbidden to leave the village without company for someone my age, I used to go out to train with the bow in the outskirts of the mountain.”

Mipha giggled a little at that drawing his attention, noticing his look that clearly said 'I told you so', she raised her hand to keep him calm. "Sorry... You just reminded me of Sidon. He is always running away from the guards to visit the domain surroundings." To her relief, Revali's gaze changed from accusing to a more understanding one. "Not long ago he even escaped to fight a lynel."

At this information, Revali seemed more alarmed than she expected. "How did they allow a child to do that?"

"Sidon is good at escaping, I suppose it was the same in your case." She watched him curiously to allow him to continue his story.

"I ... It's not that hard when you don't have anyone looking after you."

His words made Mipha instinctively hold his shoulder with more strength as a support, perhaps his past would be a good topic to investigate in the future; but first she had to earn his trust with something simple.

“One day when I returned to the village it was already night. When I passed the stable that is near the entrance bridge, it was completely closed and I got curious. Those places never close no matter what part of the day it is. From the noise I could hear from outside, it seemed like they were having some kind of private meeting. I got close and saw something that was not there before. "

Some kind of chill must have passed over him, since Mipha felt him shudder at the memory. Although she did not imagine how a simple scarecrow could have scared him that much, she understood that that was the most difficult part to tell, so the young zora withdrew her hand from his shoulder and took his wing in an attempt to make it more like a comforting handshake. "A scarecrow."

“The stable had never had one before… I had never seen one before in fact, so… I… I went closer to look at it. It had a strange face indeed, creepy actually, but when I touched it with the tip of my wing ... It ... It ... "

That was the moment she wanted to hear, but she didn't dare to rush him either, whatever he was remembering seemed to give him a hard time, so she waited for him to continue. Taking advantage of the fact that he had not rejected the contact on his wing, Mipha took the wing with both hands to comfort him.

"That thing ... It’s eyes ... They lit up a deep orange color and ... It started to move."

Whatever Mipha expected to hear, it was certainly not that.

“I tried to get away, but it was moving very fast and making a strange noise. At that time ... I couldn't even fly away so I just ran towards the bridge with that thing chasing me... I... I don't remember very well what happened next, but even to this day, I still remember those bright eyes staring at me in the dark every time I see one of those straw dolls. " He covered his eyes with his free wing, trying to hide his expression again. "Sure you think it is something ridiculous."

"What? No! Revali that sounds horrible! And you don't know what happened next? "

"I’m not sure... When I talked about it in the village, the guards laughed at me for days... Saying that imagined things, that the stable has never had a scarecrow and that they did not glow or move... They told me it was a sign for me to not leave the village without permission again... "

"And you don't know what happened to the scarecrow?"

"No ... The next day there was nothing and everything seemed normal at the stable... I never dared to ask, I didn’t want more people to make fun of me."

"Laughing at you for a terrifying experience is not something decent people would do."

Revali uncovered his face and stared at her. "You believe me?"

"I have no reason not to." Mipha smiled as a gesture of understanding that took him by surprise. Revali did not remember that someone had given him a look like that before, it was something new and nice.

“What if I imagined everything? How did that thing disappear without a trace?"

"Well ... The main gate to the village is made up of bridges. What if it fell off one while chasing you?"

He had to admit that it was an option he hadn't thought of before. "Do you think it's still there? At the bottom of the lake?"

"Maybe."

For a while neither of them said more. Revali seemed to be thinking about the possibility that the cause of his phobia was still there, at the bottom of Lake Totori. Mipha on the other hand, internally thanked the goddess that her friend felt comfortable talking with her about his past; Although deep down she knew that part of her success was due to Teba, surely the older rito had spent a good time talking with the champion to make him understand that she only wanted to help.

However, now Mipha found herself with a new problem. How could she help Revali? If she helped him overcome his fear, then he could convince everyone that the rumor was, indeed, just a rumor. The young princess needed to think carefully about it, find a solution to the problem without making the situation worse.

Suddenly a stream of cold air reached them and Mipha shuddered, a quick glance up at the sky to observe the position of the moon made her realize how late it was. Her reaction did not miss Revali's sharp gaze.

"You should go back to camp." She heard him say as he turned back to watch the moon.

"You don't want to come back?"

"And let them laugh at me? I don’t think so."

Of course, even if he talked about his problem, that did not mean that he would return back to normal, she really had to think quickly about how to solve the problem.

"I promise I’ll find a way to help you." Revali turned a bit to see her again, his eyes clearly expressing doubt at her words. "Even if you think it's impossible, I'll find something ... I'll make you go back with the others and show them that you're not afraid of anything!"

After saying that, she felt as if the spirit of Sidon had possessed her for a few seconds. In a way she thought her words had sounded a bit silly, but at least they made Revali smile a little.

Mipha got up and was about to return to the camp, when she realized something. "Uh ..."

"What?" Revali turned completely to see what had happened.

With a shy smile, she pointed down the tower. "I... I have no way to get down."

His partner's expression quickly changed to one of surprise. "And once again, you clearly didn’t think about your actions." Although his comment could be considered offensive, Mipha smiled back, something in his voice made her understand that he was not really making fun of her. "Just use the strange shape of the tower, Link has even climbed them using the pedestals to rest."

His words reminded Mipha that indeed, she had once watched Link climbing one of the towers for fun. "Umm the truth is, that us zora are not good at climbing something that is not a waterfall."

"Then use one of your fountains to transport down there, after all, nothing stopped you from transporting over me the other day."

The casual way he had made the comment only made she blush slightly. Even if it was true, that had not been her intention and the mere memory of what happened, made her instantly embarrassed. She assumed that Revali was playing with her, because he smiled again at her reaction. The desire she had to push him slightly to remove the smile from his face was strong, but she decided better to calm down, with the luck she had lately, she could throw him off the tower by accident, and although he could fly, the action certainly would not be funny for him. It was better not to do something that might cause a new conflict between them, especially now that the rito had finally started to trust her.

"I can't make a fountain appear that far away."

"And I guess you didn’t bring your paraglider."

"And you guess well."

Revali shocked his head while giving a sigh with a false tone of annoyance. "Congratulations princess, you're going to make me go down from this goddamn tower." He knelt in front of her, indicating for her to climb onto his back.

Seconds later, they were both at the foot of the glowing tower. Revali looked around, presumably to make sure no one was around, however, the camp was a bit far from the tower, and the soldiers on guard probably didn't go near the citadel.

Noticing his impatience, Mipha took one of his wings to calm him down and get his attention. "Revali, seriously, I promise I'll think of something to help you."

They looked at each other again, the young zora carefully observing his reaction. His eyes showed that he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He was probably trying to tell her that there was no point in helping him, but the fact that he was struggling to say it seemed to indicate that deep down, he actually believed her.

Finally, Revali closed his eyes for a second and then looked away. "Go to sleep."

Mipha watched as he flew back to the top of the tower. Although in the end he returned to his 'not so secret hiding place', at least she had managed to find the cause of his fear, so the first step of her plan had been a success... Now she only had to think about what is the next step to take.

Finding a way to make him forget about a bad childhood experience would not be an easy thing to do.

...

Mipha was tired, she hadn't gotten enough sleep. In a way she felt like she was letting Revali down by ignoring his order to go to sleep, but her mind kept trying to think about how to help him.

"Do you want coffee?" Sidon asked after watching her yawn for the fourth time.

"Uh?" She rubbed her eyes to try to compose herself. "Since when do you drink coffee?" She was confused, coffee was not a very common drink among zora.

"Link allowed me to try iit the other day, it doesn't taste too bad, we should make it more common in the domain."

Now she understood why Sidon was more active than usual, which seemed impossible. She had to talk to Link about giving her brother unusual drinks among their tribe.

"And what happened?"

Mipha did not know if explain to Sidon what happened the night before, but luckily, Teba had just approached them. One of his wings was keeping hold of a bag that was tied around his waist while he looked around making sure there was nobody close.

The zora princess smiled at the rito warrior when he sat down next to them. "Teba, thank you for... Talking to him." After all, if Revali had been in the mood to discuss his personal life with her, it was partly thanks to Teba.

"Don’t worry about it, as I said, it was not fair that he was angry with you for a misunderstanding. I just came back from talking with him, he seems in a better mood than yesterday."

"Did he talk with you about the origin of his fear?"

"No, but..." Teba pulled out a notebook from the bag he was carrying.

"His diary!" Both siblings exclaimed when they saw the object.

"Woa, did he give it to you?" Sidon asked in surprise.

"Of course not. When I fixed our shared tent...” Mipha facepalmed herself after the mention of how she had brought down the entire tent after crashing with Revali, causing Teba to smile slightly in apology. "I confused his diary from this time with the one I brought from the future… I'm glad I had the diary with me when the portal appeared."

"I wish I would have done the same-" Sidon fell silent instantly after seeing Mipha watching him sternly. "Ahem, I mean, what a coincidence right?"

"Did you read it?" Mipha's question was for Teba, but still didn’t take out her eyes from her brother.

“By accident… I was looking for anything related to the scarecrow in the copy I got in the future. He doesn't mention all the details but he did write about the scarecrow with shining orange eyes that chased him. At first it seemed strange to me that I did not remember having read that part before, but then I looked at other notes, and realized that some things did not coincide with what I remembered and then I realized that it was not my copy what I was reading. It seems we were right, things happened differently for all of you from the beginning."

"So, he developed his fear only in this time." Teba nodded at the comment. "I must find a way to help him, not just because we need him to defeat the calamity, but because I can't leave him like that either."

"Heh, I'm glad to know that at least this time he will have someone to trust." Both the princess and the rito smiled, neither of them seemed to like the idea of Revali spending too much time alone.

Sidon however, seemed to be thinking about what he just heard. "Ummm, how curious, that bright-eyed thing sounds like the eye of the guardians."

His words made both his sister and the white-plumaged rito to look at him in surprise.

"Now that you mention it, I hadn't thought about it in that way." Teba commented while taking a wing to his beak in a thoughtful way.

"Could be possible for Revali to find a guardian when he was young?" The idea seemed somewhat logical in Mipha's mind, after all, the scarecrows can’t move, but there was a small detail. "Although, for a guardian to attack someone, it would have to be possessed by the calamity, and that is something that began happening until recently."

"And if it were a guardian, why would it be shaped like a scarecrow?"

"A scarecrow guardian… They would be scary ... Now I understand why champion Revali is afraid of scarecrows, if something like that chased me, I'd be afraid of them too!" Sidon exclaimed louder than he should.

"REVALI, WHAT?"

Alarmed, the three turned around to see who had yelled, and to Mipha's increasingly bad luck, Rotver and Prunia were looking at them with a surprised face.

Prunia had quickly approached them. "What did you guys say about Revali?"

Sidon put his hands to his mouth after realizing that he had spoken very loudly, while Mipha facepalmed herself again. Nothing could be kept a secret in this camp without a doubt.

"Is something wrong?"

And again, things were getting worse, as Zelda, attracted by Rotver's scream, had also approached the now growing group.

A while later, Zelda had already updated the two sheika on the situation with Revali. On one hand, Mipha was grateful for the extra distraction, since Rotver and Prunia were preparing to work with the sheika tower and would have found Revali. On the other hand, she did not like the idea that more and more people were learning about his friend's problems with scarecrows.

"I see, and do you know the causes of his fear?" Rotver asked after the explanation.

"No, Revali has not returned from... Wherever he is, so no one has managed to ask him about it." Zelda replied. Next to her, Sidon covered his mouth with more force to avoid talking even more.

"Well, he has to return soon, because we cannot delay any longer our final attack." Prunia looked at the sheika slate she was carrying. "It's a shame that we can't transport him back at our liking... Maybe, I should work on something like that once we are back to calm, it would be very useful."

"You know, I think I have an idea." At his words, everyone turned to see Rotver in surprise. "I think I can help Revali overcome his fear!" He announced with his classic pose of pointing to the sky. "Just give me until sunset, and you will see."

Mipha's concern was increasing, she was not sure of what weird idea the eccentric sheika was planning, but in the absence of a better idea, perhaps there would be nothing wrong with seeing what he planned to do. The only thing she could hope, is that stuffs didn't keep getting worse.


End file.
